Shelby
Shelby as he appears in fan-fics. Personality Shelby's personality is always preserved. It's just situations around him that change, such as taking Krypto in as early as the defeat of Zod and becoming a mate of Argo. Powers and Abilities Shelby originally possessed super strength and invulnerability from a Kryptonite serum before it wore off. However, Shelby retained the intelligence boost the serum granted him, making him as intelligent as a standard human. Weaknesses Without his invulnerability, Shelby can be killed by anything that can kill a normal dog. History Conner Kent Bases When Clark, Lois, Chloe, and Oliver went out for dinner, Shelby came in and put his head on Conner's lap and moaned, so Conner would know he wanted to go for a walk. As they walked around the farm, Eric Marsh arrived. Instantly recognizing his dark nature, Shelby barked at Eric, which earned him a kick several feet away. When Eric had managed to incapacitate the heroes and find the Kryptonite stash he was looking for, Shelby rushed him and bit his leg until Eric kicked him away. After recovering, Shelby pulled Conner away from the Kryptonite. Relations When Clark and Lois moved to Metropolis, they left Shelby in Conner's care as he and Shelby moved into the Mansion. Shelby stuck close to Conner in this new environment. Maternal When Conner was staying at the mansion, Shelby took the opportunity to lick Conner's hands in the morning, causing him pleasure until he realized it was Shelby, and he got up in shock and disgust. Shelby then went down to the study as Tess came out to wish Conner and Alex a good day at school. When Tess was put under Zatanna's spell, Shelby hid under her desk. During dinner, which Tess had made, Shelby put his head on the table to try and have some, which Shelby quickly ate. After dinner, Shelby was laying near his dog dish very content until he dropped a tennis ball on Conner's lap and they played until Conner headed back inside the mansion. Krypto When Shelby was being taken for a walk by Conner, the two ran into a pure white puppy with super strength and speed. The puppy, Krypto, was taken back to the Mansion, and Krypto instantly took a shine to Shelby. When Krypto had to use the bathroom and clawed at the door, taking huge chunks of it off, Shelby pulled him back and showed him how to do it properly, which Krypto immediately picked up on. When Tess angrily shouted at video footage of Conner making a save in Washington, Krypto hurriedly hid behind Shelby. Family When Lois said they should celebrate saving the recently kidnapped Emily with ice cream for everyone, Krypto was disapointed that he didn't get any due to being a dog, so Shelby comforted him. Justice While Conner was at school, a recovered Slade Wilson arrived, causing Shelby to bark at him until he was silenced with a yelp, leading Conner to the farm to find Shelby unconscious and Clark and Lois kidnapped. Dog's Day When Krypto came into Lois' room and barked at her to try and wake her up, Shelby came in and dragged Krypto off by the scruff of his neck. Shelby then stares at the visiting Tess when she dismisses upsetting Krypto by saying that he's just a dog. He then growls at Tess, who refuses to check on Krypto, eventually barking at her. He then relaxes and pants when Tess gives in and goes to see Krypto. Metropolis Brainiac When Brainiac arrives at the farm to kill Lois, Shelby barks at Brainiac before he is killed by a blast of energy. Smallville: Swann Abyss When Krypto wasn't allowed to go to Chloe and Jimmy's wedding, Krypto instead tried to play with Shelby by tugging on his ear, but he quickly toppled over when Shelby turned around. Requiem When Krypto wanted to play fetch while Clark and Lana were talking about their past relationship, Shelby carried him off since it wasn't the time for such games. Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Vengeance Shortly after Jonathan Kent's heart attack, Shelby tried to comfort Clark, but Clark refused to accept it, burying himself in farm work. Shelby then tried to hold up a wrench to be helpful but dropped it when Clark declined using it. Shelby then tried to coax Clark into playing fetch by dropping a ball in front of him, but Clark refused, so Shelby sadly walked away. Later, after some soul searching and dealing with the Angel of Vengeance, Clark lightened up and played fetch with Shelby. Shelby brought the ball back and dropped it in front of Dr. Swann, who threw it as Shelby went after it. Reunion When Krypto began barking at apparently nothing, Shelby arrived and while not going all out, he did begin growling, much to everyone's surprise. Bloodline When Clark, Lois, and Kara returned from an accidental trip to the Phantom Zone, they brought with them Krypto's mother Argo, who quickly took a shine to Shelby. Abyss When Krypto wasn't allowed to go to Chloe and Jimmy's wedding, Krypto instead tried to play with Shelby by tugging on his ear, but he quickly toppled over when Shelby turned around. Category:Smallville Category:Conner Kent Category:Conner Kent Season 1 Category:Conner Kent Season 2 Category:Conner Kent Season 3 Category:Conner Kent Volume 1 Category:Conner Kent Volume 2 Category:Conner Kent Volume 4 Category:Conner Kent Part 3 Category:Conner Kent Part 4 Category:Conner Kent Part 5 Category:Conner Kent Part 11 Category:Conner Kent Part 12 Category:Conner Kent Part 17 Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 1 Category:Metropolis Part 3 Category:Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Season 5 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 9 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 10 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 21 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 22 Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 2 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 9 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 10 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 12 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 22 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 23 Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Dogs Category:Kents Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:4'